1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell unit which is compactly constituted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell unit for a direct methanol fuel cell (“DMFC” hereinafter) is provided with a fuel tank for housing methanol as fuel, a mixing tank for forming a mixture of the methanol and water, a fuel cell stack composed of plural unit fuel cells, each of which is provided with a cathode, an anode and a solid polymer electrolyte membrane put therebetween, and pumps for feeding the mixture and air to the fuel cell stack and supplementary elements.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-171872 discloses a related art in which a fuel cell unit is housed in a casing for ease of handling.